justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragostea Din Tei
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2003 |dlc = October 12, 2017 (JDU) |nogm = 5 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = Yellow Orange |pc = / / |gc = / / |lc = |pictos = 79 |kcal = 24.3 |dura = 3:38 |nowc = DragosteaDinTei |audio = |perf = Cormier Claude (P1) Julien Durand (P2) Nordeen Ezzahr (P3) }}"Dragostea Din Tei" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of men with bright colored costumes which are themed to be costumes from some airport. P1 P1 is a marshaller. He has black dreadlocks in a ponytail, orange noise-cancelling headphones, some facial hair on his chin, a black necklace, a sky blue tank top, yellow workman pants, a black and yellow jacket tied around his hips, and magenta shoes. He also holds a pair of paddles used to lead large planes onto the "J-line" of the tarmac runway, which he throws away before the first verse. P2 P2 is a pilot. He has a small black mustache and is wearing a blue pilot hat, dark sunglasses, a magenta polo shirt with a black tie, blue work pants, and black shoes. P3 P3 is a skydiver. He has short black hair, a neon green skydiver suit with two pink patches, a yellow shirt underneath, a black backpack, and black shoes. Dragosteadintei_coach_1_big.png|P1 Dragosteadintei_coach_2_big.png|P2 Dragosteadintei_coach_3_big.png|P3 Background The routine takes place on the wing of an aircraft. The aircraft begins airborne in a sky with purple clouds. Rubber ducks can be seen moving across the background. After another airplane zooms by, the aircraft on which the routine takes place lands during a sunset. The aircraft can be seen with spinning rotors. It moves rapidly across a runway strip illuminated by purple lights. Sometimes, the lyrics appear flying with a parachute and are highlighted when sung. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Move your arms up and down while kicking with your legs. Gold Move 3: Spread your arms out like you are soaring. P1 does this on both knees. Gold Move 5: *'P1:' Throw your left arm down, and put right arm near your face. *'P2:' Put your left arm behind your head, and point to the screen with your right hand. *'P3:' Put your right arm behind your head. Numanuma_gm124.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 DragonsteaDinTeiGoldMoveInGame1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game Numanuma_gm3.png|Gold Move 3 DragonsteaDinTeiGoldMoveInGame2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Numanuma_gm5.png|Gold Move 5 DragonsteaDinTeiGoldMove3.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Dance into the 2000s * *Passport in a Playlist *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs A-E *Passport in a Playlist *Trio * *Unlimited A-E *Easy Peasy Party *World Trivia *'' '' is the first and so far only Romanian-language song in the series. *'' '' is the seventh song, after Never Gonna Give You Up, Gangnam Style, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), Let It Go, Ievan Polkka, and Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) to have been featured in a viral video. In this case, the viral video is Numa Numa. *At the first move, P3 does not score. *P3 s outfit appears to be glitchy, likely due to the brightness of the outfit. **P2 s tie is very glitchy too. **The straps near P3 s legs sometimes flash blue and disappear. *'' '' is the first all-male Classic Trio routine where the song is not covered. *In the second verse, there is a mistake with a move: P2 puts his left hand on his hip, while the pictogram portrays him with the left hand behind his head. This was later fixed. **There is another error at the end. The coaches float in mid-air when the plane carries them away. *A wind machine was used to create a wind effect. *In the coach selection menu, P1 s tank top has two green spots which do not appear in the gameplay nor in the menu icon and in the cover. **This might have been an editing error or a glitch. *In the menu, the plane's turbine and windows look different than in the actual routine. **Also, the coaches have a blue outline on the menu icon; however, their actual outline color is pink. *The dancers and the plane can be seen in the Superhero routine in Machine. Gallery Game Files Dragosteadintei.jpg|'' '' Dragosteadintei_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Dragosteadintei cover albumbkg.png| album background Dragosteadintei banner bkg.png| menu banner Dragosteadintei map bkg.png| map background Dragosteadintei cover@2x.jpg| cover Dragosteadintei cover 1024.png| cover 546_numanuma.png|P2 s avatar 200546.png|P2 s golden avatar 300546.png|P2 s diamond avatar Pictos-sprite_numanuma.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots NumaNuma2017MenuStart.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) NumaNuma2017Menu.png| loading screen (8th-gen) NumaNumaCoachSel.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Promotional Images numanuma jdn notification.png| notification Numanuma photobooth.png|P2 on Photobooth Others Pictogramarm.png|Pictogram error Glitchnumanuma.png|Position error at the end backdra.png|Sky background JustDance_LQBG02.jpg|Concept art 1 25f4d452417055.59106b7727a3f.jpg|Concept art 2 43643c52417055.59106b77285f3.jpg|Concept art 3 Videos Official Music Video O-Zone - Dragostea Din Tei (Official Video) Dragostea Din Tei (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Dragostea Din Tei - Gameplay Teaser (US) Dragostea Din Tei - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2017 Dragostea Din Tei Just Dance Now - Dragostea Din Tei 5* Just Dance® 2018 - Unlimited Dragostea Din Tei - Megastar - With 4 JoyCon Just Dance 2019 Unlimited (Ps4) Dragostea Din Tei by O-Zone ( MegaStar ) Beta Elements Just Dance 2017 - Dragostea Din Tei - Different Color Scheme References Site Navigation es:Dragostea Din Tei tr:Dragostea Din Tei Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Non-English songs Category:Eurobeat Category:Pop Songs Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Cormier Claude Category:Julien Durand Category:Nordeen Ezzahr